


You are the summer sun, and I'm the one who wants affection

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, going to a drag club cause I wanted, maybe? - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "And then you vanish all my thoughts and independance when you put your hands on me."





	You are the summer sun, and I'm the one who wants affection

**Author's Note:**

> "And then you vanish all my thoughts and independance when you put your hands on me."

  
"Did you see the way they gawked?" you asked, slipping off your shirt. "I could swear they were picking out baby names in their heads."

He smiled as he stood facing the full length mirror, untying his bow tie.

"Even the guys wished they were girls so they'd have a chance..."

He chuckled.

"Well, we went to a drag show, darling, cause _you_  wanted to go..."

"But I guess I should feel a bit haughty, huh?" you said, disregarding his comment. "Knowing that everyone wanted to get it on with you, but I was the one who got to go home with you."

You sighed audibly.

"Since when do you even care, darling?" he asked and turned to you, unbuttoning his shirt. "You are usually the one who find it hilarious when guys hit on me..."

"Yeah I know...I just felt oddly protective of you tonight...With all the staring and intrusiveness from people wanting to fuck you."

"Aw, don't be like that." he sighed, unzipping his pants. "Yes, I noticed and yes, it can be a bit frustrating at times, but tonight was very harmless, more cute than anything actually."

"Cute?"

You stopped what you were doing to just look at him and his luscious lips quirked into a smile.

"What? You're not jealous are you, babygirl?"

His voice smooth and mocking as he scrunched his nose and peered at you with a little twinkle in his eyes.  
His question threw you off completely and for a couple of seconds you just stood there, desperately trying to come up with a clever comeback.

"What..? No...I'm just..."

"Aww, and you're blushing!" he chortled.

You scoffed and sat down on the bed to shimmy out of your pants. He made his way over to your side, laughing quite contentedly.

"Sometimes it's just a little too much, you know. I can't stand how they're looking at you." you said.

He chuckled, placing his hand on your thigh.

"They can look all they want." he said, squeezing you a little. "And they can think of how many baby names they like and how they want to sleep with me, and that is   
completely insignificant cause you're the only one that matters to me."

You smiled and straddled his lap, pleased with his answer.

"I am..?" you asked with a sultry voice.

"Of course." he whispered, carding his fingers through your hair. "I look at you, darling, and I want you so badly."

You placed your palms on his chest and slid his open shirt off his shoulders as you kissed, he tasted of sweet mint with a hint of Marlboros lingering.

"I've always seen you, darling." he whispered and his eyes shone with infatuation "From the moment you found me, I've seen nothing but you."


End file.
